Growing Love
by waterguy2020
Summary: Timmy and Trixie are growing up through life together. First Multi-Chapter fanfic. Set after Trixie's True Feelings.
1. Crocker's Test

**Timmy was studying for an important test, but he was having a lot of trouble with it. Trixie decides to go and help him out.**

**Timmy**: I hate Crocker's tests. He always gives me an F. I'm probably gonna get another one.

**Trixie**: Hello? Are you in there, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Yeah, Trixie. I'll get the door.

**Trixie**: What's going on, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Another one of Crocker's tests. I keep getting F's.

**Trixie**: Not anymore. I'll study with you.

**Timmy**: Really? You'd do that, Trixie?

**Trixie**: You're my boyfriend, Timmy. I'm not gonna let you keep failing.

**Timmy**: Thanks, Trix. Let's get to studying.

**Trixie**: Alright, Timmy. I'm sure we'll go fine tomorrow.

(They spent most of the afternoon studying. The next day, Timmy was anxious about the test, but was glad to have Trixie helping him. At school, they were sitting next to each other preparing for the test)

**Timmy**: Trixie, you think I'll score good and surprise Crocker?

**Trixie**: Of course you will, Timmy. You'll surprise him good.

(The test had soon started. Everyone put their answers in and Crocker collected their sheets. What he didn't know was he was going to get a big shock)

**Crocker**: Miss Tang, another A. Now to give Turner another big fat F.

(Crocker saw Timmy's sheet and was shocked at what he saw)

**Crocker**: What?! Turner got ALL HIS ANSWERS CORRECT?!

(Timmy and Trixie were amazed at Crocker's reaction to Timmy's A+)

**Timmy**: We got a good reaction out of him, Trix!

**Trixie**: Yep. We got Crocker good, Tim.

**Crocker**: How did you do it, Turner?! I bet you cheated!

**Timmy**: Actually, Crocker. My beautiful girlfriend Trixie helped me.

**Trixie**: Aww, that's so sweet, Timmy!

**Timmy**: Thanks, Trix! Anyway, Crocker. Trixie wanted to help me with my grades and now I've got my first A+ thanks to her. With Trixie in my life, I don't have to have bad grades anymore and I can share a lot of interests with her. But, the most important, she's there whenever I need her. Trixie Tang will always be the girl I want in my life and I'm not gonna let her slip away from my life.

(After Timmy spoke, Crocker then let the class go from their test to mainly get away from Timmy. After the students of the class headed out of the classroom, Trixie dragged Timmy outside the school)

**Trixie**: Sorry about this, Tim. But I want to do something I wanted to do five minutes ago.

(Trixie pulled Timmy into a long, deep, passionate and heartwarming kiss)

**Timmy**: Whoa, Trix. What was that for?

**Trixie**: For saying those sweet things to me. You're the sweetest boy ever, Timothy Turner.

(Timmy then responded to Trixie's kiss and did the same thing to her)

**Timmy**: And that was for saying those things about me, Trixie Tang. Anyway, you wanna ditch school for the rest of the day?

**Trixie**: I'd love to. I don't care if we get into trouble. When we're together, I don't care about anything.

**Timmy**: Me neither, Trixie. Come on, let's go.

**Trixie**: I'm right beside you, Timmy.

(They soon walked away from the school and spent the rest of the day together)


	2. First Date

**Timmy wanted to ask Trixie out on a date. He was quite nervous since it was his first actual time asking her out. But, he wasn't going to let nerve stop him.**

**Timmy**: Alright, Timmy. Time to ask Trixie out on your first date. Just approach her and ask. You'll be fine.

(Timmy walked to Trixie's house to ask her on a date)

**Trixie**: Hey, Timmy. What's up?

**Timmy**: Trixie, would you like to... go on a date with me?

**Trixie**: Timothy Turner, of course I'd like to go on a date with you! I'll see you later tonight.

**Timmy**: Alright, Trixie. See you tonight.

(They were soon getting ready for their first date. Timmy dressed himself in a fancy black suit and red bowtie and Trixie dressed herself in a bright purple dress with a pink flower on her hair. Trixie later knocked on Timmy's door ready to go)

**Timmy**: Whoa, Trixie. You look beautiful.

**Trixie** (Blushing): Aww. Thanks, Timmy. You look handsome yourself. Where are we going first?

**Timmy**: I was thinking of going to a fancy restaurant somewhere.

**Trixie**: That sounds nice. Let's go.

(They soon went off on their date to the restaurant. When they were finished, they were ready to go to their next location)

**Timmy**: Hey, Trix. Wanna go to the movies next? They're playing the new Crimson Chin movie.

**Trixie**: Of course, Timmy. I'd love to go to the movies with you.

(During the movie, Trixie was sitting close to Timmy the whole time. When the superhero kiss came, Timmy kissed Trixie just like in the movie. Timmy was the hero and Trixie was the girl in love with the hero. When the movie was finished, they were ready to go. Timmy now wanted to take Trixie to the Dimmsdale fairgrounds)

**Timmy**: Trixie, you wanna go to the fairgrounds?

**Trixie**: Timmy, of course I'll come with you to the fairgrounds.

(They soon arrived, ready to go on the rides. Timmy was saving the best ride for last)

**Trixie**: What ride are we gonna go on first, Tim?

**Timmy**: I'd like to ride the Ferris Wheel with you, Trix.

**Trixie**: Good first ride choice. Let's go.

(They soon went through all the rides for couples. But there was still one Timmy was saving for Trixie. The Tunnel of Love.

**Timmy**: There's still one ride left for us, Trixie.

**Trixie**: The Tunnel of Love? Aww, Timmy! You saved the best one for last!

**Timmy**: Hop in, Trixie.

**Trixie**: Right next to you, Timmy.

(They got into the ride)

**Timmy**: I love you, Trixie.

**Trixie**: I love you too, Timmy.

(Timmy and Trixie shared a kiss riding through the Tunnel of Love. They soon got out of the ride)

**Timmy**: Well, Trixie. How was our first date?

**Trixie**: Timmy, our first date was the best! I just want to do this again another time.

**Timmy**: Maybe we will, Trixie. We'll see. Anyway, want me to walk you home?

**Trixie**: Timmy, I'd love that.

(They soon got back and soon went to sleep dreaming about each other and their future)


	3. First Campout Together

**Timmy wanted to invite Trixie to the Turner's house to have a backyard campout for the night.**

**Timmy**: Alright, Timmy. Just ask Trixie to come along for the campout. You'll be fine.

(He dials the phone)

**Trixie**: Hey, Tim! What's up?

Timmy: Hey, Trix. I was wondering if you would like to have a campout in my backyard tonight.

**Trixie**: Of course, Timmy. I'll be around later.

**Timmy**: See you soon, Trixie.

(Timmy puts down the phone. Cosmo and Wanda show up)

**Timmy**: Hey, guys!

**Wanda**: Hi, Timmy. First campout with Trixie tonight?

**Timmy**: Yep. I'm really looking forward to it.

**Cosmo**: That's really good for you, Timmy.

**Timmy**: Thanks, Cosmo. Anyway, I've gotta get ready for tonight.

**Wanda**: Okay, Timmy. Hope you have a nice night with Trixie.

**Timmy**: Okay. See you guys soon.

**Cosmo** and **Wanda**: See you, Timmy!

(Timmy was soon ready for the campout. Trixie then came to the door)

**Mrs. Turner**: Timmy! There's someone at the door!

**Timmy**: I'll get it!

(Timmy opened the door to let Trixie in)

**Trixie**: Hi, Timmy!

**Timmy**: Hi, Trixie! You ready to spend the night outside together?

**Trixie**: I sure am, Timmy. Let's go.

**Timmy**: Right with you, Trixie.

(They soon set up outside ready for their night together)

**Trixie**: It's a really beautiful night tonight, isn't it, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Yeah. But not as beautiful as you are, Trixie.

**Trixie**: Aww, Timmy. That's so sweet!

**Timmy**: Thanks, Trixie. Anyway, you wanna go to the riverside for some time to ourselves later?

**Trixie**: Timmy, I'd love to come with you.

**Timmy**: Alright. We'll get our stuff and head over soon.

**Trixie**: Sounds good, Timmy.

(They were soon ready to go and finally got to the dock)

**Timmy**: Ready to have a little swim together, Trixie?

**Trixie**: Always ready, Timmy.

(They soon changed into their swim clothes and got in. Trixie really started the fun by splashing Timmy)

**Trixie** (Laughing): Got you, Timmy!

**Timmy**: You are SO on, Trixie!

(They had some fun splashing each other for a few minutes and soon got up close to each other)

**Trixie** (Blushing): Whoa, I've never been up this close to you like this before.

**Timmy**: Yeah, Trixie. It feels so passionate. I could stay this close to you for hours if we could.

**Trixie**: Me too, Timmy. I love you.

**Timmy**: I love you too, Trixie.

(They had a passionate kiss together)

**Trixie**: Hey, Timmy. Our little secret what happened tonight?

**Timmy**: Our secret, Trixie. Come on, let's go back.

**Trixie**: I'm with you, Timmy.

(They soon got dry, went back and changed into their pyjamas)

**Timmy**: Was that a good night or what, Trixie?

**Trixie**: It sure was, Timmy. Good night.

**Timmy**: Good night, Trixie.

(They soon went to sleep snuggling up close to each other)


	4. Trixie Meets The Fairies

**It was finally time for Timmy to tell Trixie about the fairies and let her meet them. But was very worried about her reaction to meeting real fairies.**

**Timmy**: I don't want to keep back my secret from Trixie anymore. I want to tell her about the fairies, but I'm worried. She might either be okay about it or just be mad at me for keeping a big secret from her. It's worth telling Trixie to find out.

(Timmy went to see Trixie to tell her about his fairies)

**Trixie**: Hello, who's that?

**Timmy**: Trixie, It's Timmy. Can I come in?

**Trixie**: Okay. What's up?

**Timmy**: There's... some people I'd like you to meet.

**Trixie**: Alright, where are they?

(Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda show up)

**Timmy**: Here they are, Trixie.

**Trixie**: Huh? What are you guys?

**Timmy**: They're fairies, Trixie. My Fairy Godparents in fact.

**Trixie**: Timmy, you never told me you had fairies for Godparents.

**Timmy**: You're mad at me, aren't you, Trixie?

**Trixie**: What? I'm not mad at you, Timmy. It's actually good for you to have fairies for Godparents. I'd love to get to know them.

**Wanda**: Hello, Trixie. My name's Wanda. That's my husband, Cosmo.

**Trixie**: Hello to you, Wanda. How do you guys know my name?

**Wanda**: Timmy's been telling us a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person.

**Trixie**: I'm sure he has been. It's nice to meet you as well.

**Cosmo**: Hello there, Trixie. It's nice to actually see you.

**Trixie**: Hello to you too, Cosmo. Nice to meet you.

**Wanda**: One little thing to know about Cosmo, Trixie. He's a bit dumb at times and will just grant silly wishes and say stupid stuff. But other than that, he's okay.

**Trixie**: Got it, Wanda. I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, how long have you guys been married?

**Wanda**: We've been married for over 1000 years. Pretty crazy to you, but you get used to it.

**Cosmo**: Meeting my wife goes back to High School. I met Wanda when I was waitering at a restaurant back home. I'll tell you, she was beautiful back then and still is today. I'm very lucky to have her. Thousand of years of love with her is something I wanna keep forever.

**Trixie**: That was a really cute story, Cosmo. I'm happy for you two. It also seems that someone else loved your little story.

**Wanda**: Cosmo's story was very sweet. One of the best things I've heard from him. Anyway, there's somebody else you should meet.

(Poof suddenly appears)

**Trixie**: Well, hello there. What's your name?

**Timmy**: The little guy's name is Poof. Silly name, but you get used to it. I wished for him myself.

**Trixie**: He's a cute little boy. Hello, I'm Trixie. I'm your Godbrother's girlfriend. You're gonna like me as you grow up. I'm a really nice girl to talk to and be around with.

**Timmy**: No doubt Poof's gonna like you when he grows up, Trixie.

**Trixie**: Thanks, Timmy. I'm sure he will. Anyway, it's nice to meet you guys and I'm sure we'll grow to have some good times together and nice families.

**Cosmo** and **Wanda**: Thanks, Trixie! We sure will!

(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disappear)

**Trixie**: Timmy, your Fairy Godfamily are very nice people.

**Timmy**: Thanks, Trixie. Glad you think so.

**Trixie**: I think we'll all have a nice future together.

**Timmy**: Well, we'll have to wait and see, Trixie.


	5. Timmy's Truths Told

**Timmy had a few things he still wanted to tell Trixie, but was nervous about how she would take it.**

**Timmy**: Alright, Timmy. Just tell her. She might be fine with it or she won't. I won't know until I actually ask though.

(Timmy approached Trixie, anxious to talk)

**Trixie**: What's going on, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Can I talk to you for a bit, Trixie?

**Trixie**: Alright.

**Timmy**: There's some... things I'd like to tell you.

**Trixie**: Anything, Timmy.

**Timmy**: You know that time when everyone kept disappearing until it was just us?

**Trixie**: Yeah. What about it?

**Timmy**: I... actually wished for it.

**Trixie**: You wished for that?

**Timmy**: Yeah. It went okay until it backfired.

**Trixie**: Oh. I guess I must've went a little crazy that day. I'm really, really sorry, Timmy. I guess it got too much for me to handle.

**Timmy**: That's okay, Trixie. I forgive you. Maybe we'll get a day much better if it happens again.

**Trixie**: Maybe we will. You never know.

**Timmy**: Yeah. Anyway, you also know that masked magician superhero?

**Trixie**: Oh, yeah. What about him?

**Timmy**: He was me, Trixie. I also wished for that.

**Trixie**: You were the masked magician? I thought he looked similar. I wanted to find out his real identity. And now, here you are confessing it all to me. You really are a cute superhero, Tim.

**Timmy**: Thanks, Trixie. Now THAT was cute.

**Trixie**: Aww. You're welcome, Timmy.

**Timmy**: That's alright. Anyway, you also know Timantha?

**Trixie**: Oh, yeah! I remembered her from the comic store one day.

**Timmy**: She was also me. I disguised as her so I could see what your interests were.

**Trixie**: You were Timantha? That also explains why she looked a lot like you. And you know me very well for being a tomboy.

**Timmy**: Yeah. I love your tomboyish side, Trixie. It makes your personality a lot better and makes you a cool person to hang around with.

**Trixie**: Aww. Thanks, Timmy. That was so sweet. I'm glad you really love me for who I truly am.

**Timmy**: You're welcome, Trixie. Anyway, one more thing. You remember that Valentine's Day?

**Trixie**: Yeah. It was really horrible.

**Timmy**: I really regret leaving you that day. I'm really sorry, Trixie. But anyway, at least Tootie's found something in Chester. She seems happier with him.

**Trixie**: Yeah, she is. He seems happy too. Anyway, Timmy, I forgive you for that day. Maybe we can try again next time.

**Timmy**: Thanks, Trixie. Maybe it'll be so much better than last time.

**Trixie**: Maybe it will, Timmy. We'll just have to wait a few more months.

**Timmy**: Yeah. Anyway, I'm glad I got to tell you all that.

**Trixie**: And it all just made me love you a lot more.

**Timmy**: I'm really glad, Trixie. I truly love you more than anything.

(Then, all of a sudden, Timmy started to feel something coming back to him)

**Trixie**: Huh? Timmy! What's wrong?!

**Timmy**: Something's coming back to me, Trixie!

**Trixie**: The same thing's happening to me as well!

**Timmy**: Oh, no! Wanda!

(Suddenly, Wanda showed up)

**Wanda**: What the heck's going on, Timmy?

**Timmy**: Wanda! What did it say in Da Rules about Jorgen's mind eraser involving true love?!

**Wanda**: Well, Timmy, it said it would backfire if the lovers were in fact true ones, but the memory doesn't come back to them until they realize it themselves! And I think IT IS coming back to you both!

**Timmy**: Well, it's just come back to me now, Wanda! What about Trixie?!

**Wanda**: The memory's just reached her now!

**Timmy**: Well, Wanda? Is she fine?

**Wanda**: I think you'd better go check for yourself, sport.

**Timmy**: Trixie? Are you okay?

**Trixie**: I'm fine, Timmy. Wanda was right. An old memory's just suddenly come back to me. A passionate kiss between me and you.

**Timmy**: That's the same memory that came back to me. We're true lovers, Trixie.

**Trixie**: I guess we are, Timmy. No matter the barriers in our way and everything trying to stop us, we're meant to be together. And I've also got something to say that I wanted to a second ago. I truly love YOU more than anything, Timmy.

(They pulled each other into a long, deep, warm and passionate kiss. With just as much passion as their first one)

**Timmy**: Whoa. I guess we ARE true lovers, Trixie.

**Trixie**: Yeah. No doubts for a second, Timmy. I love you so much.

**Timmy**: I love you too, Trixie. Maybe our future will be very bright.

**Trixie**: Maybe it will, Timmy. Only time can tell.

**Timmy**: Yeah. But at least I've got you right at my side, Trixie Tang.

**Trixie**: And you're right at mine, Timothy Turner.


End file.
